


Mornings Like This

by broikawa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning Kisses, aLL THE FACE KISSES, face kisses, nico is In Love™, softer than kittens like, yalll......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: self indulgent ficlet of will and nico waking up together





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted a snuggly solangelo fic so i wrote it myself

Nico opened his eyes, the soft morning sunlight hitting his face through the curtains. The lighting in his and Will's bedroom was amazing; the view even better. They had moved in together in a small, one bedroom apartment in Manhattan a few months ago. Space was limited, but the two found it cozy, and they knew they were going to buy it almost right away.

He shifted, rubbing his eyes and turning to face his boyfriend, who was scrolling through social media. Will looked at him, a soft smile forming on his face. Even with the smallest of smiles, Nico could see his dimples. And boy, did he love his dimples; they were one of his favourite things about Will.

"Good morning, sunshine," Will said quietly, fondness surrounding his words. He turned his phone off, putting it down on the nightstand, and lain down properly next to Nico, who took it as his queue to scoot closer to him.

"Morning," Nico responded, his voice tired. He moved his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend, and to pull him closer. He looked up at him, practically begging for a kiss.

Will complied, placing a small kiss on his lips, and moving them to his cheek, to his nose, and to his forehead. Nico smiled brightly, letting out small giggles every other kiss. "How'd you sleep?" Will asked him, still peppering his face with the faintest of kisses.

"Mmm," Nico hummed, "Good."

"That's good," Will said, placing one final kiss on his nose before pressing their foreheads together. He sighed, "I'm really tired."

"How come?" he asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I couldn't fall asleep last night."

"You don't have classes today, do you?" Nico asked. Will absolutely hated going to class feeling groggy, and coffee never seemed to do anything for him.

"No," Will said after thinking about what day it was, "Thank God."

"Good," Nico said, kissing his boyfriend's nose, before nuzzling himself against his chest, "because I don't want to get up today."

Will let out a chuckle, placing a kiss on the top of Nico's head, "Whatever you want, sweetpea."

Nico lived for mornings like these; the room filled with the natural light, surrounded by the tangle of blankets, and safely tucked away in his boyfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited lol i hope you enjoyed it tho!!!
> 
> main tumblr: thefxndxm-life  
> studyblr: asterdoesthings  
> history blog: laurensandachilles


End file.
